OS - Le ban de trop
by Lilorie64
Summary: Salut à tous ! Cette fiction est partie d'un délire sur Twitch à cause d'un petit ban de la part de deux modérateurs envers ma personne ! J'ai dis la chose suivante : Faites plus jamais ça, sinon j'écris une fanfiction yaoi sur Galt3s et papierpeintnoir ... Ils ont recommencé, chose promise chose due, voici mon OS :D


**Salut à tous !**

 **Cette fiction est partie d'un délire sur Twitch à cause d'un petit ban de la part de deux modérateurs envers ma personne ! J'ai dis la chose suivante : « Faites plus jamais ça, sinon j'écris une fanfiction yaoi sur Galt3s et papierpeintnoir » … Ils ont recommencé, chose promise chose due, voici mon OS :D**

~ **ღ** ~ PeaceღRead ~ **ღ** ~

* * *

 **La ban de trop  
**

 **o0oOo0o**

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que je l'attends, il commence à m'énerver !

 _-GALT3S ! VIENS TE COUCHER !_

Pas de réponse. Je me lève et sors de la chambre, le froid de l'appartement me fis frémir. Je me rappelle alors que je suis en caleçon et en t-shirt. J'entre dans le salon en frissonnant.

- _Galt3s, putain ! Lâche ta console et va dormir !_

 _-Encore une partie, s'il te plaît !_

 _-Non, tu viens te coucher !_

Il éteint sa Wii et se lève en soupirant, il passe ensuite devant moi sans dire un mot. Il est désormais dos à moi, marchant vers l'unique chambre de l'appartement, et je l'entends ricaner. Je commence à le suivre.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!_

 _-Tu trembles comme une fillette ! J'te fais de l'effet ?_

 _-J'étais au chaud dans mon lit et j'ai du me lever pour te botter les fesses, donc j'ai froid, connard !_

Il se couche dans le lit en rigolant, je le rejoint en contournant le matelas.

- _Pourquoi tu ne montes pas le chauffage ?_

 _-Figures-toi que depuis que tu as débarqué chez moi pour squatter, mon salaire doit payer les factures et la nourriture pour DEUX personnes … Donc si je peux éviter d'augmenter la note de chauffage, ça serais cool._

 _-Je voudrais bien t'aider mais Chloé refuse de me payer …_

Les mains derrière la tête, je regarde le plafond. Galt3es, dans la même position que moi se tourne soudainement et me dit d'un sourire moqueur, rompant le silence qui s'était installé :

- _Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux, 'PPN' !_

 _-Arrêtes tes conneries, en plus tu sais que j'aime pas ce pseudo !_

 _-Ah mais c'est le tiens, pas le mien !_

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous … Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens des bras m'enlacer, alors je me retourne vers l'homme blond et je lui demande :

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-On dirait que t'es atteins de Parkinson tellement que tu as froid …_

Je lui répond par un simple sourire et je le regarde aux travers de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Ce qu'il fit ensuite me laissa sans voix. Il approche son visage du mien, et lentement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il se recule brusquement et me regarde, affolé.

- _E-Excuse-moi, … J-Je ne voulais pas ! Je …_

Il se sépare de moi et sors de la chambre en courant. Je ne bouge pas, le regard vide. _Il … Il m'a embrassé ! Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Reprends-toi, il est en train de se sauver là !_

Je me lève et me précipite hors de la pièce, le cherchant du regard. Je le dirige vers la salle de bain et tombe nez à nez avec Galt3s, les larmes aux yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier, je me jette sur ses lèvres, son magnifique visage entre mes mains. Le blond fut d'abord surpris mais succombe rapidement au baiser.

A bout de souffle, je me sépare à regret de lui, je l'étreignis et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _-Je t'aime. Galti'chou …_

Pour seule réponse, il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

PPN, de son surnom, décolla ses yeux de l'écran en rigolant, il se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés.

- _Ahahah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serais capable de l'écrire !_

 _-Maintenant on sais qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Lilorie … Ni les fangirls d'ailleurs ! Sérieux, on l'a ban une fois de trop et elle a pondu un Yaoi sur nous en même pas 3h !_

 _-Fais pas genre, je sais que ça t'as plut … Hein, GALTI'CHOU ! XD_

 _-Rhoo, commence pas hein ! C'est un surnom très ridicule ça !_

 _-Je vais demander à Chloé de te renommer comme ça sur chat Twitch !_

Il part en courant vers la chambre, suivit de près par son ami.

 _-Reviens là ! FAIS PAS ÇA PUTAIN !_

 **o0oOo0o**


End file.
